Life as I know it
by irondragonsll
Summary: A spinoff of Life as we know it.  I enjoyed the show and hope my story will do a justice to the people who watched it and want more of it, but thers a few changes or surprises to it.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Life as we know it, even though I wish I did so I could get it back on air ). I put a few changes into the story like adding Jackies younger sister who was at boarding school but it now in her sophmore year. Everyone else from the story are now seniors. R&R saying if I should contiue or not please and thanks.

* * *

Hailey walked up to her locker and slapped her older sister on the back, "What's up?" Jackie turned to face her, "Very funny. You know its time like these I really love you having a locker right next to mine. And let's not forget going to school with me too." Hailey opened her locker and put a few books in it, "Yeah, I just love you that much." They both shut the lockers simultaneously and Jackie walked away.

Hailey ran after her, "You are giving me a ride home…right?" She turned the corner walking to the gym, "Yeah. But you have to help me out with this banner for the school." "No way. Can't you like stop being president and wasting your time with school spirit." As everyone else was walking out of the school, they were walking farther into it. "No! I mean it's not that bad." She opened the gym doors and threw her bag on the ground. "You have got to be kidding me. I would hate to have to deal with school spirit. I mean honestly who cares if the school's peppy or not?" She tossed her bag next to her sister's. "You're just not a peppy person." Hailey walked to the middle of the gym, "Excuse me. Should I walk around saying stupid crap like Woohoo! Oh joy I absolutely love school. Come on!" Just then Jackie's cell phone rang, "Hi."

It was Dino Whitman, also known as Jackie's jock boyfriend. "Hey. Look I was wondering if I could hang with you at your place today." "Um…yeah its cool I guess." "Alright see you there." Hailey skipped over to her sister still trying to be "peppy", "What was that about?" Then again her phone rang, "Um hey."

This time it was their mother, "Hey I'm out and I need your help. Just drop your sister off at the house and call me when you're they're." She hung up.

Jackie walked over and grabbed her bags. Hailey had this questionable look on her face, "Um what the hell dude." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the gym running after her sister who was about 10 feet in front of her. "What the fuck Jackie?!" She runs out of building catching up to her sister who's waiting by the car. Out of breath she leans over on the car, "What the hell. Can you...at least…tell me…why were leaving?" Jackie opened the car and Hailey climbs into the passenger side. Jackie pulls out of the lot and starts on the way home, "I'm dropping you off at home because I have to help mom with something. I'll be back later so just don't burn down the house." Hailey slouched in the seat, "Look, for your information in 15…not 5." They both laughed.

"See ya later! I'll be back soon enough." Jackie drove off leaving Hailey at the house alone.

She walked inside and dumped her bag on the floor, "Great. What can I do alone in a house with no around to even care what I was doing…?" She grinned and thought to herself; **screw it I totally got nothing.** She crashed onto the couch and grabbed the remote looking for something remotely good to watch. Then there was a sudden knock at the door.


	2. A sister's betrayl

Fyi Hailey and Jackie are the main characters the story revolves around so far. I hope you guys like the story though. I thought it would be kool to make Jackie have a sister make it more interesting. Ben, Sue, Jonathan, and Debs will be involved in the story in later chapters, THAT IS if you guys tell me to continue it. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. R&R please and thanks!!

* * *

She sighed and walked over to answer it. It was Dino Whitman, "Ah, So your Jackie's asshole of a boyfriend." He cocked an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you too." He came in and shut the door behind him, "So where's Jackie?" Hailey sat on the couch, "She didn't tell you? She had to help my mom with something. So you can just leave now." He slumped down next to her on the couch. "I can't. Ben dropped me off cause he's taking Sue on a date and needs the car-", "Jackie told me about that piece of shit thing." "Hm, well aren't you nice?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Why thank you for noticing." He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. "You know I was actually watching something." He put his feet up on the table, "Good. And now you're watching something else." She kicked his feet off the table, "Wow, you know I really don't get what Jackie sees in you….honestly. You seem like your typical asshole jock." Ignoring the comment Dino continued channel surfing, "Hey kiddo, you got a computer somewhere around here?" "Yeah…but why would I let you use it." He sighed, "Come on. I gotta check something really quick." She got off the couch and led him into her room to use her computer. 

The room had dark blue walls, and was pretty cramped. The bed left almost no room in the room. It was right in back of the computer chair.

Dino crammed his way into the chair and logged online to check his mail. "Thanks kid." She stood up next to him checking what he was doing, "You know this is MY computer. My room. And for your information I'm 15. 2 years younger than you…not so much of a kid buddy." "Fine, I guess your not such a kid. But you're totally different than your sister." She laughed, "Thank God. And I know you really just want in my sister's pants." He did a fake laugh, "Come on. I really do like Jackie. I'm not ONLY interested in sex." She started cracking up, "Oh please. Come on there Captain Hormone, give it a break." He kept trying to pretend like he was looking something up online, "Very funny." "Come on. You're only interested in sex, its pretty obvious." He stood up, "That's totally not true." She got in his face, "Yeah it is." "No!" "Yup." "No!" They were screaming going back and forth with each other. "No way!" "YES!" Dino leaned in and kissed Hailey. She fell back onto the bed with him on top of her. The innocent kiss quickly turned into a make out session. Dino put his hand under the back of her shirt and went to unhook her bra. That is until the door opened, "What the hell is going on?!"

At that very moment Jackie was standing at the door. Hailey pushed Dino off of her and sat up staring at her sister, and then Dino got up off the bed. "Jackie I-"She shook her head, "Just get out…" He tried to ignore it, "Jackie I'm-" A tear fell from her face to the ground, "Get out!" She yelled at him trying not to even look at him. He finally walked out and Jackie slammed the door behind him, "You know I expected him to do something stupid, but I thought you were better than to let him." She held in most of the rage she was feeling, "I can't believe you Hailey! You're my sister, as in blood related and you go and do something stupid!"

Hailey just sat there listening to her sister and thinking to herself. **Man. I can't believe I kissed him. I mean it was harmless, Right? Its not like I enjoyed it…well…maybe I did, but that's besides the point. Damn, I mean she's my sister for Christ's sake! **

"And you know I never thought my sister, who I trusted with my life, would do this to me. I've known you for 15 years!" Realizing her sister wasn't paying much attention to it she stormed out of the room.

As Jackie slammed the door behind her Hailey slumped down on the bed. "Damn it."


End file.
